Mischief Managed?
by Remember The Name
Summary: After a terrible prank on the first day of 6th year, Ebony Silver befriends a Marauder. full overview inside... Please R
1. Chapter 1: The First Prank

**Title:** Mischief Managed?

**Description:** After a terrible prank on the first day of 6th year, Ebony Silver befriends a Marauder. After a bitter beginning, the other Marauders accept the fact she is the friend of their pal Moony. She becomes a member of their small gang, having no friends of her own. This is the tale of Ebony & the Marauders during their 6th year at Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the HP characters such as the Marauders and any other names that will come up in the course of this fanfic. Ebony is so far the only one I call mine. The others characters I will try to make nameless because I do not consider them mine…

**Key:**_italics thoughts_

Chapter 1- The First Prank

It was back to business as usual for Ebony Silver; back to the same thing she did September through July for the past five years. It's not like she was complaining, she was just tiered of the same old Hogwarts. Of course, she was not trying to reinvent Hogwarts, unlike the whispering Gryffindors sitting down the row from her.

Ebony sat up straight and tried to listen to what the boys were saying. It was by far, more interesting than what Professor Binns had to say. As much as she leaned towards the boys, she couldn't catch anything of what they were saying. Sulking back into her seat, she sat in the common pose of a bored History of Magic student. Ebony's head was leaning on her hand; her elbow was on the desk. The heat, despite the window being open, made Ebony very sleepy. She figured the last forty minutes could be spent on a catnap.

After what seemed like seconds, the girl next to Ebony kicked her in the shins. Ebony jolted awake and looked around drowsily.

"Ebony! You were sleeping!" the girl whispered. She wasn't as much as Ebony's friend as she was her boredom buddy. "That is not the way Ravenclaws act! You should be taking notes! Or at least pay attention!"

Ebony looked around and saw not only the Gryffindors AND Ravenclaws not paying attention, bit it looked like the only ones not sleeping were her, her Ravenclaw pal, and the four Gryffindor boys. Pretending to take notes, and not get kicked in the shins again, Ebony closed her eyes.

"Excuse me Professor Binns?" The whole class seemed to become alert. Professor Binns stopped talking about the 1483 uprise of merfolk. _Or was it 1438?_ Ebony thought. He said, "Yes, um, Mr. Blake?"

"Professor I don't feel well at all, I feel like I'm going to sp-"

"Well then Mr. Block, please go to the Hospital Wing." Binns said, and continued to lecture. Within the minute, both Remus and Peter stood up, covered their mouths, and ran out the door. They both looked exceedingly green, and sick.

"Professor?" Prompted the last boy left, James Potter. "Maybe I should go see if they make it allright?" After he left, the class went back into their glassy-eyed stupor, but Ebony wondered exactly what they were getting up to.

The answer came to her-literally right after class. First it came casually, then in surprisingly quick intervals. First person to get hit was her boredom buddy, heading off quickly to Defense Against The Dark Arts. Next was a shy boy from Ravenclaw. Then came down a giant sheet of water balloons, hitting everyone who walked out of the room. With Ebony's luck, which is non-existent, she got hit by 4 water balloons. It seemed as though they were chasing her. Later, as she found out, she was wrong, but not entirely. The water balloons chased all of the students until they hit their mark, a weary Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

Ebony sighed as she brushed out her now frazzled hair, wondering if today were an omen that everyday would be as chaotic as this. And if she'd have to constantly arrive to class soaked.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

Chapter 2- A New Friend 

Ebony sat still through Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Today was a lecture, and it was almost as bad as History of Magic. Lazily, she scribbled down some notes on whatever they were talking about. She couldn't concentrate. Looking outside of the window, Ebony saw people strolling around the Lake. Grabbing the ends of her hair, she hit her head on the desk, begging for the class to be over.

No sooner that she thought it, the class was over. Slowly and carefully, she dragged herself out of class, with her books tucked under her arm. Ebony walked up to the Ravenclaw house, but on a corridor on the fifth floor, someone excitedly ran into her. The boy got up, muttered and apology and kept on his way. Ebony cursed her luck, no, lack of it, and began to pick up her books.

Remus Lupin stood against the wall, waiting for the other students to come running out of History of Magic earlier that day. He and Peter were eager waiting to see if Padfoot and Prong's trick was as spectacular as they said it would be.

Sure enough, it was funny to see everyone get bombarded with water balloons that he helped jinx a few days earlier, but he thought that were going to be used on the Slytherins, like all the other good pranks. Normally James unleashes his best on the Slytherins because they are stuck-up and they're all that, worse than James thinks of himself. Then when some people came walking out, he knew…

One of the Ravenclaws, Ebony was her name, he thought, had tried to listen in on their conversation and oddly enough, she got hit the hardest with the water balloons. He thought he should apologize, but when none of the others were around. The Slytherins deserved it, not her.

On his way to the common room, he decided to take a detour to the fifth floor where he was sure the girl would be. And there was where he found her, picking up her books. He quietly walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Ebony whirled around to see no one was there and when she turned back, he was standing there, "Hello." He said to the speechless Ravenclaw with a small smile.

"I just wanted to say sorry to you Ebony," he paused, "my friends got a little carried away this time. We normally prank the Slytherins, but for some strange reason, they decided to prank your house today. And for that, I am really sorry…. is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Being one of the nicer members of the quartet, he thought it would be a good thing to apologize. He thought of the Ravenclaws as equals, not really smart kids who always got good grades like his friends thought.

Sometimes the other three would laugh at him because of the fact he was the brightest, Sirius was next in line with brains…He didn't appreciate them pranking the Ravenclaws and wanted to do something to make Ebony feel better and less humiliated.

Ebony was still a little shocked. It wasn't the fact he scared her by tapping her on the shoulder, and not appearing there, it was the fact he was apologizing. Grinning sheepishly, after she noticed her jaw had gone a little slack, Ebony began to think of what Remus could do to apologize.

"Well?" ask Remus, "Did I say anything wrong? Why aren't you talking?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about what you could do as an apology. You know, Ravenclaws do quite a lot of thinking." Ebony answered jokingly, but without a smile. Remus started to feel a bit panicked about what Ebony was thinking of him. Without notice, Ebony smiled, and Remus looked noticeably more relaxed.

"Don't worry about it Remus," She said. Remus had been shocked by the use of his name, he was either 'Moony' or 'Lupin', but he was starting to like the use of his name. "You don't have to do anything after apologizing…unless you'd like a Ravenclaw friend?"

Remus smiled, "That would be wonderful, I need to get away from my core group of friends sometime." It was a good thing now that he had another friend besides James, Sirius, and Peter…someone to put his secrets into…but not yet…He didn't want his new friend to be petrified of him because of his special problem.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and Lies

Chapter 3- Secrets and Lies 

After a little while, or so it seemed, of light chatter between the two, Ebony seemed satisfied with her new friend. Remus and Ebony were sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall.

"I still don't see why the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor, you seem like a Ravenclaw to me," said Ebony.

Remus just shrugged and said, "I guess it knows something we don't know." Ebony took a moment to think about it, as did Remusd, each in their separate thoughts. Suddenly Remus stood up.

"What time is it?" he asked. Ebony looked around and shrugged her shoulders. While Ebony got up, Remus ran down the hall to the window. It was dark out. "It's past curfew!"

Ebony and Remus gave quick goodbyes and they each ran off to their house towers. However, they ran into someone they were dreading to run across. Argus Filch, the caretaker of the castle, was patrolling the halls to catch students out of bed. Luckily, Ebony and Remus saw Filch before Filch saw Ebony and Remus. They hid behind a few statues as the lurking old man passed them.

"That was close." Whispered Ebony and Remus' smile was lit up by the moonlight.

"I've seen closer." He said, no doubt meaning his friends. "Well, goodnight."

"See you tomorrow." Said Ebony. They went their separate ways until the morning.

Remus bolted to the staircase and up to the seventh floor corridor, to the hall where he would find the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Hinkypunks." He said and she swung open, letting him inside. There he found basically no one was awake except for his friends who were sitting around the fire, still laughing about today's prank.

Sirius happened to stop laughing long enough to see that Remus had just walked in. "Where have you been Moony! Did you take another side trip to the Library? Come on! Pull up a chair!" He was pointing to a vacant chair beside them. Remus wandered over to it.

"So…where _have_ you been? We were all worried because it isn't like you to not be in the common room past curfew. The Remus Lupin we know doesn't disobey the rules that much…except the pranking o course.' James said, inquiring Remus to tell the truth.

"Nothing…really…just taking a leisurely walk down the halls. Just doing some thinking." Replied Remus, a bit too quickly.

The other bought this and they continued their conversation about the prank. The whole time Remus said nothing, just staring out the window, but the others were too busy wrapped up in their glory to notice.

When Remus had enough, he went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast

Chapter 4-Breakfast

Being the 6th year that she was, she got to choose what NEWT classes she wanted to take. Ebony had never really through about what she wanted to do, but her dad wanted her to become a Healer. Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts were the classes she needed to get at least and 'E' at NEWT level. Naturally, Ebony's mother wanted ebony to be just like her, so she was stuck taking History of Magic too. Ebony's parents wanted her to be like them and at this rate; she'd be the only witch in the world that was both a Healer and a Ministry worker at the Department of Historical Artifacts. Of course, Ebony thought that if she failed everything, she could just push the trolley on the Hogwarts Express. She'd turn into a plump old lady who eats chocolate all the time. And that didn't seem too bad after all.

All of these classes had Ebony working almost non-stop, or so it felt like. In truth, the workload was higher in each class than 5th year, but she had fewer classes to take. Plus, this year she had periods when she had no classes. Ebony hoped Remus would share the opens with her, so they could hang out a little more.

It was morning, and Ebony knew Remus would be at breakfast. All students were somewhat required to go to breakfast or starve until lunch. After getting dressed rather sleepily, Ebony went down to breakfast, still trying to pull on her shoes.

Even though it was not he who was up all night, joking around about something that was already said and done, Remus was the late one who arrived in the Great Hall after the other Marauders had. On the way to the table where his three friends were sitting, he bumped into someone who was tying their shoes. "Oh, I'm sorry, didn't see you there." He said and helped the person who had lost their balance. He grabbed their hand and when he looked into their face, he was surprised to know who it was. "Oh my god Ebony, I am really sorry. Too bad we were interrupted last night. My friends surprisingly didn't even suspect a thing." He said, making a motion towards his friends a house table away.

He happened to turn his head in their direction and the three of them were just staring at him, questionable looks spread across their faces. Remus ignored the temporarily, "I was just wondering, if we could pick up our talk during a break sometime today. Where would you like to meet?" He asked, aware the others were watching him.

Ebony smiled and nodded. "I'd love to. I have NEWT Potions today, but that's all. Tuesdays are my easy days. The Library?"

"Really? I have Potions today. But we'll never be able to talk in tat class. I heard the first potion we make is the Polyjuice Potion."

"Wow! I've always wondered what it would be like to look like someone else. I bet I could look like you and then prank your friends. They're looking at you."

"Ah yes, in speaking of that-breakfast time. Talk to you after potions!" And with that, Remus walked over to his friends and Ebony back to her house table.

When Remus came back and sat with at the table with the other Gryffindors, he friends just looked at him. "What?" he asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable?

Sirius grinned at him and the other two took up his smile, "Oh please Moony, we saw the whole thing! Looks like someone has a girlfriend."

"I do not!"

"Do too. So THAT's where you were last night, talking with that Ravenclaw girl we pegged with water balloons yesterday." James said.

Remus' face turned scarlet, "Ebony is NOT me girlfriend, we are NOT together. We're just friends!" The other Marauders started jeering, as they are their breakfast.

Peter decided to open his mouth and Sirius and James were too busy stuffing their faces to tell him that it would be best not to tick Remus off any further, "So if this Ebony girl is your friend, did you tell her about your little 'transformation' yet? Or are you too scared to tell her why you won't be able to talk to her on those nice lovely nights under the full moon?" He said the last part a bit differently, making it seem so romantic.

"Peter, you very well know why. I can't believe I let you guys keep the secret. Every time I go talk to someone else, the same question comes up. I just don't think it would be a good idea to tell her and that is the end of it! So give it up or I will be forced to hex you." After that threat by Remus, Peter shut his mouth and none of them talked for the rest of breakfast or down the corridors in the Dungeons to Potions.


	5. Chapter 5:Potions

Chapter 5- Potions 

Potions, Ebony had to say, was one of the most difficult classes. Everything in the class had to be exact, or else the results could be a catastrophe. Ebony sat down next to a Ravenclaw near the front of the room. Idly, she doodled on a piece of spare parchment, waiting for the class, and teacher to come in.

Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter walked into the room, almost silently. It was amazing not to hear the talking, since usually that is all they ever did. James and Sirius took the desks behind ebony, and Remus and Peter took the one infront of her. As the rest of the few students left took theit seats, the Potions Master came into the room.

"Today class, we'll be learning about the Polyjuice Potion. In fact, we'll be making it through out the month. Now, can anyone besides Severus tell me what the Polyjuice Potion is?"

And so, the class commenced, but Ebony was barely paying attention. She knew what the Polyjuice Potion was and its main ingredients. The whole class, she thought, was just a bit of filler until they could get started on making the actual potion. Plus, the class was just filler until she could talk to Remus again.

Through the whole Potions class, Remus was given smiling grins from his friends who surely, wern't acting like his friends right now. Peter decided to talk his friend into talking to Ebony while he, James, and Sirius were still in earshot. Remus ignored them, but thought Ebony would be upset because he had not even said hello. If they did not give it up soon, he had on idea what he would do.

Peter continued to bother him, urging him to say something to Ebony through the whole potions class and as he left, trying to get away from them. It was hard to ignore you friends, especially your only friends. He sometimes looked behind him to find them there, but never held a gaze with a face.

Later on, Remus walked into the Library, he had lost James, Sirius, and Peter in the hallway. They normally wanted to spend their break out under their usual tree anyway. He looked for Ebony through the many bookshelves.


	6. Chapter 6: Library Disturbances

Chapter 6- Library Disturbances 

Peeking through the bookshelves, Ebony saw Remus coming towards her. Sneakily, she went around him. As he peered through the a shelf to see if she was in the next row, Ebony snuck up behind him. As he walked through the Library, she carefully traced his steps. When ebony was sure Madame Prince, the old Librarian, was out of earshot, she just barely got her hands around Remus' eyes because he was taller than she was. "Guess who!"

Remus' smiled, "I honestly have no idea. Who is it?" He was only joking around. He took her hands that were slowly sliding down his face to uncover his eyes and turned around to see Ebony. "Hey Ebony." He said while laughing.

The other Marauders did notice Remus was gone, but instead of going out to sit under their tree, they went to go find their moody Moony. When they found him in the Library talking to The Ravenclaw Girl, they were not surprised. The same thing ran through each of their minds: time to prank him.

Ebony and Remus found their way to under stuffed armchairs in a well-lit part of the Library. They chatted away about school and friends (or lack thereof). It was still a couple of days until the full moon, but Remus was becoming very anxious. Even though Ebony had on idea of his transformation, she still wondered why he was acting uneasily.

"Remus, why are you acting so-fidgety?" Ebony asked carefully.

"What? No, I'm just ah- getting a slight cold. Kinda makes me uneasy- you know?" Remus replied just a little too quickly. It was almost like the line was rehersed.

"Oh. Well Madame Pomfrey can fix those pretty quick. Although the potion you have to take tastes horrible." Remus nodded in agreement. It seemed like everyone had had a drink of the cold potion.

Then suddenly as the two began to talk about trips to the Hospital Wing, Remus heard a stifled giggling sound.

"Did you hear that Ebony?"

Remus thought of the worst. _Those damn Slytherins are up to something…or better yet…the Marauders are up to something._ That was not good. The one he thought of most were his friends.

By the look on Ebony's face, she did not seem to hear a thing. He cursed his more acute hearing, wondering if this was what Sirius experienced as well. He got up from his chair and walked around the Library, trying to find the source of the noise.


End file.
